Describing Calamity Physics
by sleepyzzzz
Summary: I thought you were going to kill yourself." I glared at his smug face angrily while hacking like an idiot. "I tried you nimwit. But all you had were hybrids in your garage! Effing Priuses just don't cut it anymore..." AU KaiOC full summary inside
1. City Lights, So Bright

**Describing Calamity Physics**

**Full Summary:** They say opposites attract. Dina is determined to break Kai once and for all, despite the discouragements from her newfound friends. Granted, it'd be a lot easier if her past didn't keep catching up with her, and if she could just figure out the slate-haired boy's problems. Almost like some higher power doesn't want her to succeed. God forbid she should think that though.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade. I wish I owned iti. that's all

Chapter One: City Lights, So Bright

_Effing lights… God, I can't see anything…_

I scowled, raising my hand to shield my eyes from the blinding flash of the photographer's camera.

"Dina, drop the hand!" the photographer yelled. I rolled my eyes, placing my hand back on my hip where it was 'supposed to belong'. Gotta look pretty for the camera, right?

I was standing back to back with my twin brother Ozuma as we posed for the ad for our father's yearly charitable fashion show. He was outfitted in ripped jeans, black t-shirt and loose fitted blazer; they stuck me in black studded tank dress with ankle high, beat up combat boots. Our red and black hair stuck out in all directions.

"No more shoots," I moaned during the break, slouched in a comfy chair next to Ozzy. "I wanna go home Oz."

"If you weren't grounded, you could just drive yourself home," he snapped, chucking his water bottle into the nearby trash can.

"Don't go biting my head off retard!" I kicked him hard in the shin with the combat boot I was still wearing. Did he deserve the pain I was handing to him? Yeah, the cheeky bastard did.

Don't get me wrong. I love my twin. In fact, we're like each other's own diaries when we're not trying to kill each other. Which, unfortunately, is most of the time.

But it's like killing each other out of love. Or, something like that…

Anyway.

Our old man sauntered his arrogant ass over to us, where the two of us sat looking like sour grapes. "Well, we're finally finished," he said, his nose stuck up in the air. "Although it would've taken about an hour less if you two would just suck it up and cooperate."

"If you're so adamant about getting these things finished on time, then find some other models besides your two kids," Ozuma spat before I could say it. You know the whole 'twins-can-read-each-other's-minds' thingy? Yeah, it's true. We're like living proof of that theory.

"No respect, as usual," our father sneered, brushing off some invisible dust that I couldn't see. "Hopefully the new International School will fix all of that."

Ozzy and I glanced at each other. Oh yeah, the International School. After being expelled from our old high school in Eureka, our father decided to move out to Korea where the education system was 'supposedly' more strict. Whatever.

"Aite, well, if that's all you need us for, we're gonna run," I said, jumping to my feet. I grabbed Ozzy's hand and we both made a break for the exit, ignoring the swarms of photographers, stylists, and make-up artists trying to get to us before we left. Honestly, they wanted us to look perfect every time we went out into public, and trust me, perfect is the last word I'd use to describe the both of us.

Ozzy and I had a… well, let's just say we had a knack for getting into trouble, even when we were little. We always happened to be nearby whenever mom's favorite glass vase shattered into a million pieces, or when the principal's new Mercedes exploded in the school parking lot under "mysterious circumstances." We never went after trouble; trouble came after us.

When mom died, that's when things really went from bad to downright awful. Since Dad was always away doing his stupid fashion business, I guess you could say that mom was the one who 'reigned' me and Ozzy in. Kinda, 'tamed the beasts'. After her death, Dad still was away all the time. Obviously he didn't care.

So neither did we. Hence, why we're now stuck on a tiny ass peninsula.

"Dude, what the fuck is there to do in this shit-hole of a town?" I grumbled, kicking a stray soda can on the ground. As Ozzy said, I was grounded as a result of my 'attitude,' so we were car-less and left to wander around on foot instead. But you know what? If Oz wasn't so goddamn lazy he would have his license and _he_ could drive us around.

"How should I know, Di?" my brother sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "We could go tear up a club."

"No."

"Grab a smoke?"

"No."

"Get drunk?"

"No."

"Go home?"

"_Fuck_ no."

Due to our 'spur of the moment' move, we didn't yet have a house, but rather, were leasing several floors of some fancy-shmancy apartment complex. Our dear father remarried just last year, so our stepmom was most likely at the apartment with her snot-faced kids, King and Queen.

…Really? King and Queen? I wouldn't even name my goldfish King and Queen.

Naturally Ozzy and I had to mock them about their names. Naturally, we got grounded.

But man, it was so worth seeing dear stepmom's face when she saw her twins hanging upside down from an oak tree.

"Fine! Then whaddyou wanna do, huh? Since all of my ideas obviously aren't good enough for you."

I shrugged, my eyes wandering the brightly lit streets. "Let's get boba," I finally decided, pointing to a colorfully decorated shop called 'Chicken and Boba'. It had these cutesy looking anime characters painted on the front windows and overly cheerful, bubblegum pop music playing from the inside.

…You know what? Don't judge me. Boba is effing delicious.

The welcome bell on the door chimed as I elbowed the glass door open. A group of people our age were seated in two red booths off to the side, chatting away at like a million miles an hour.

"Welcome to Chicken and Boba!" a girl with electric pink hair exclaimed from behind the counter. She was wearing a white v-neck with pink and green writing and a really short black mini skirt.

…Were those fangs I saw?

"Two mocha boba," I said. Ozzy opened his mouth to object but I kicked him again, this time on the opposite shin. It was for his own sake. If I left him order, he'd take three years.

The girl ringed us up, than sent our order to a brunette, dressed in the same outfit. "You two look new," pinky said. "You guys just move?"

"Oh, yeah," I said, distracted by her hair. (Did she _dye_ it? Or was it like that naturally??) "I'm Dina. This one's Ozuma." I hit my brother on the head to indicate to the girl I was talking about him. He glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm Mariah," fang-girl introduced. "The brown one is Hilary, and that rowdy group over there" – she pointed towards the two red booths – "are our friends. Do you guys go to International?"

"We start there tomorrow," Ozzy said, butting in before I could speak again. "Grade 11."

"Awesome. So then we'll all be in the same grade!" the brown one (I think her name's Hilary??) exclaimed. She handed us our drinks, before leaning against the counter. "You'll really like International. It's hella fun, although the teachers area bit strict, so as long as you follow the rules you'll be fine."

Ha. The one thing we're terrible at. "Ozzy and I don't really follow rules," I smirked, shaking my drink before piercing the plastic covering with a straw. "We prefer to break them."

"Oh, so you're a rule breaker eh?"

I whirled around to come face to face with a teen with crazy wild orange hair that he somehow managed to stuff under a baseball cap. Who the hell did this guy think he was? He definitely could brush up his pick-up lines though, that's for sure.

"Who the hell are you?" Oz asked, giving the guy a disapproving look. Aww, my brother's so sweet. Not.

"Whoa, chill man. The name's Michael," Michael said, his hands raised in front of him. "Just came over to say hello." He gave me a grin. I ignored it.

"Just ignore him," Mariah whispered to me. "He does that to all the new girls he meets."

"Hey babe, don't be hatin' cuz all the ladies are drawn to me," Michael grinned, winking at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Down boy," I snickered, sipping my delicious drink. "I think you need to get laid, and damn _fast_."

He looked stunned, speechless. Mariah and Hilary were cracking up in laughter, and some freaking _gorgeous_ Chinese boy with long hair came up to see what we were up to.

"Whoa, did I just hear that Michael needed to get _laid_?" he said, laughter in his eyes. Did I mention he was way hot? "Damnn, this girl's got some nerve!"

"Ray!" Mariah said happily. "This is Dina and Ozuma. They just moved into town!" Ray smiled at both of us, and for some odd reason I felt like jumping him. But I think he and Mariah were already together, so that would be awkward.

"Oh, look at the time," Ozzy suddenly said, looking at me. "I think we gotta go. We'll catch you guys tomorrow at school then."

My brother. The party-poop. Party poop! Party poop!

I waved reluctantly at my potential new friends. "Nice meeting you guys," I said. "I guess we'll see you."

Mariah actually came out from behind the counter and hugged me, something I was totally not expecting. "Yes!" she said. "We'll see you tomorrow, okay?? Just look for us before homeroom!" Hilary, Ray and Mikey-boy all waved goodbye as well; their farewells were a lot more restrained than Mariah's, I must say.

I followed Ozzy towards the exit. At the same time, the door opened, and a slate-haired teen entered the happy-go-lucky boba shop. Oz gracefully stepped around him, but I wound up face to face with the stranger.

We both did some sort of dance, trying to step around one another. He stepped left when I stepped right. Then, as he went to the right, I skipped to the left.

He put his hands on my shoulders, halting the both of us in our waltz. "Oops," he said softly, smiling down at me. "Sorry about that." Then he stepped _around_ me as I stood there, fuming because I didn't think about doing that first.

I rushed off to find Ozzy waiting at the corner of the street, having just witnessed my little scene. "You were gaping like a fish," he smirked as soon as I caught up with him.

This time I smacked the back of his head, which made a very satisfying (and hollow) sound. "Shut up," I snapped. "Let's just hurry up and go home you party poop."

**A/N: Please reviewww. Flames will be deleted. Because I can. **

**~relakshu**


	2. Sugar, Spice, Who Here is Nice?

**Describing Calamity Physics**

**A/N: It's spring break, which means if I don't upload, then I'm just being lazy. I'm also sitting in my bathtub writing this, while trying not to think about the fact that SAT scores about coming out on April 1****st****. Seriously, on April Fool's Day??? NOT FUNNY COLLEGEBOARD!**

**Thanks to all who read the first chapter! Sorry this is long… but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless! **

**Disclaimer: Last I checked, I still don't own Beyblade. Ah well…**

Chapter Two: Sugar, Spice, Who Here is Nice?

Okay, in case any of you've forgotten, let me get you up to speed with what's happened in the past oh, say, 24 hours:

My twin bro Ozuma and I just relocated to Korea with our high-strung father, our plastic stepmom, and her psycho twins King and Queen. We had a quick photoshoot for daddy's newest charity thing, met some potential school 'buddies', and then went home and had a Super Smash Bro. marathon.

Which, by the way, I won, hands down.

Oh, and I think we're late for school now.

"Link totally pwned your ass last night." I panted as I raced through our apartment, trying to get ready, Ozzy right on my heels.

"… shut up! That's cuz you gave me the goddamn broken remote again!"

I rolled my eyes at Ozzy then stuck my extra long spoon into the tub of ice cream we were sharing. "You're just saying that," I said, pausing to enjoy my mint chit treat, "because you've lost to me for 13th week in a row." What can I say? I'm a pro at Super Smash.

At that moment, my wonderful father decided to step in and rain on my gloat parade. "Get up," he snapped at the two of us. "I told you both to be in the car at promptly 6:55, and obviously, you are not. Do I honestly have to do everything for you in this household?"

Oz and I pretended not to hear and continued to eat our breakfast on the go. I heard heels clacking towards us and knew instantly who it was without turning around. "Oh, are they being difficult again honey?" my stepmom asked my old man. Oz pretended to gag and I had to stuff my fist in my mouth to keep from laughing aloud, which is very hard to do when you're trying to tie your shoelaces. "Whatever will we do about disciplining them?"

Yup, that's my stepmom. Sickly sweet and such a gold-digger, lemme tell you. King and Queen's biological father, her first husband, was some old geezer like, thirty years her senior with a freaking boat load of money, but when he died 'mysteriously,' she found out he left most of it to his charitable causes and other relatives. Ha! So, naturally, my stepmom bounced around the bachelor market before landing on my dad, the uber-rich designer who was supposedly "mourning his wife." Yeah right. They got married two months after they met, even though she hates our guts. But don't worry. The feeling's mutual.

Where was I?

"They won't listen," my father all but sneered at us. Oh yeah, those two! Ya know, for some funny reason I don't think this is how the first day of school is supposed to start out…

Ozzy basically read my mind, grabbed my hand, and lead me to the front door (wait! my ice cream!!). "Well, don't want to ruin _your_ lovely morning, so we'll just be off then," he smiled, practically shoving me out the front door. I pretty much stumbled down the one flight of stairs to the ground level, where our car was waiting for us, which, to my dismay, held a thoroughly pissed off King and Queen.

Ho boy.

"This is the locker hallway."

Queen lazily lifted her right hand towards what I assume is the general vicinity of the locker halls. She looked so bored, showing me and Oz around, that if she weren't so evil, I might've even felt sorry for her. "And that's homeroom for us, so—"

"Omg, hey Queen!"

A disastrously skanky teal-haired freak/midget came sauntering up to us. Oz gagged for real on his own spit behind me while I was too shocked to say anything and let my mouth drop open a couple of inches. The midget and Queen hugged like most normal teenage girls would, before gossiping at like, 1000 miles an hour. She and Queen were dressed scarily similarly too: uniform skirt rolled up so much to the point of non existence, and white blouse unbuttoned to show just enough cleavage. Ugh.

"Oh Queen!" the freak suddenly shrieked, turning her attention towards us. "Who are _these_ people? Oh wait! Are they the… _relatives_?" her voice suddenly dropped to a whisper. What? Why?! What lies has my stepsister been feeding you??

Queen sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. "Ugh," she said. "Yeah, these are them. Ming Ming, these are my stepsiblings, Ozuma and Dina." She gave us a "look", but I had no idea what it was supposed to signify, and judging from Ozzy's face, he had no clue either.

The girl, Ming Ming, scrutinized us some more. "Oh my god Queen," she gasped, a hand to her heart. "At least they're not as bad as I expected them to be. You know, they could've been like Chloe's relatives, remember them?"

I have no idea who the hell Chloe is, but I rolled back the sleeve of my blazer, blowing a loose strand of hair away from my face through the side of my mouth. "Not as bad huh?" I said softly, cocking my head to one side. "Huh, well, we better fix those rumors the lovely Queen's been spreading around now."

Oz grabbed my shoulder almost out of habit, but a voice I vaguely recognized penetrated through the small crowd I hadn't realized we had attracted. "Ohhhh, I always knew she was a feisty one!"

I whipped my head around to see that annoying carrot-top we met yesterday. You know, the one with the baseball cap? Mickey… Matthew… whatever his name is, he was staring at the two of us as he pushed his way through the crowd, followed by most of the group we saw yesterday too.

"Hey Dina! Remember us?" the pink-girl with fangs addressed me, waving to me like no tomorrow.

"Er, yeah," I said hesitantly, looking to Oz for some help. Of the two of us, he was always better at placing names with faces. Don't fail me now, my twin.

He took one glance at the girl before coming up with a name. "Mariah, right?" he asked her, somewhat unsure of himself. But the girl beamed, so I'll assume he was right.

"Yeah, you got it!" Mariah said happily. I tried to smile back with equal enthusiasm, but it's just so damn _difficult_! I think Ozzy and I managed a half smirk, half grimace. Yikes.

Her boyfriend (…Ryan?) came over to reintroduce himself to us. "I'm Ray," he said again. "I don't think you've met the others, but this is Tyson, Hilary, Johnny, Mariam, and Tala." Wait, no! Slow down! Ah crap…

"Ahem!" Queen's glass-shattering voice interrupted our friendly little introductions. "Who asked for your help Kon?"

"Oh can it Queen!" Hilary snapped back. "I doubt your stepsiblings wanna hang out with you and your little gang of ho's." Okay, two things: 1) damn! and 2) did everyone know we were stepsibings??

Queen looked offended. Oz and I were laughing, and so were our new friends.

"Alright, everyone inside!" our homeroom teacher came out to see what the whole commotion was about. When he spotted me and Ozzy, he looked way too excited for any normal teacher. "Are you two the new students? Oh good! Fresh victims!"

Uh, what?

I must've looked freaked out cuz Mariam gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about Doc," she said. "He likes to say that to everyone."

"Yeah, sure," Ozzy muttered, following me inside. I smirked, but stopped when I realized Doc was gesturing for the two of us to stand at the front of the room.

"Oh no, I don't think we need any intros," I said quickly, looking for any vacant seats in the classroom. Must. Find. Escape Route!

Doc merely chuckled and grabbed the two of us. "Don't be ridiculous!" he said in that good-natured loud kind of way. "Tell us all about yourselves!"

I sighed resignedly, placing my hands on my hips. Might as well get this over with fast. "Alright, you want facts? We'll give 'em to you," I started, looking at Oz to finish my sentence.

"Let's start with the basics," he continued. "We're Ozuma and Dina Lim, age 17, the offspring of the now deceased Nicole Lim and the currently douche-bag of a fashion designer Winston Lim."

'We just relocated from Eureka, California, and we highly doubt any of you know where that is. Basically? It's this tiny ass town in the middle of nowhere, with about three high schools—"

"All of which we've been kicked out of, I might add."

I slung my arm around Ozzy playfully. "Thanks Oz!" I said, way overly excited. "You wanna tell them what we're into?"

My twin wrapped his arm around my shoulder in response. "Sure sis," he grinned, painfully. "We both like ditching school, getting ourselves into trouble, and especially pissing off our parents. And if you wanna cause trouble with us, don't bother."

"We'll just kick your asses all the way to Mars," I finished proudly.

We both put on hopefully innocent smiles on our faces. "Bet the teach is sorry for asking now, huh?" I muttered to Oz out of the corner of my mouth. Ha, I can't wait to see the rest of the people's reaction.

But Michael, Ray, Mariah and Hilary were bursting out loud with laughter in the back though, and even the boy Tala was snickering. Huh?? Even a few people up front were chuckling at our weird introduction. I think the only people who weren't so thrilled with our antics were yup, you guessed it, Queen and her friends. They scowled at us, to which I maturely stuck out my tongue.

"Hey you single babe?" Michael hollered from the back.

I smiled at him sweetly. "Oh, I'm taken honey," I said. "But you can have Oz if you'd like!"

Oz aimed a swift kick at my shin, and I could feel my eyes starting to water. Honestly, it _hurts_ getting kicked with a boot!!

Amazingly, Doc too was keeled over with laughter. "You two are just too much!" he laughed, patting us both on the shoulder. "And we'll have to give you two nicknames! I know!" he answered his own question. I was totally lost as to what he was talking about. "We'll call you Spunk," he said pointing at me, "and we'll call you Dynamite!" he finished, pointing at my dumbstruck twin. The class cheered and erupted in applause, the back row leading the way.

And you thought we were crazy? Seriously now.

"This year," Michael announced to all of us, "is gonna be hella awesome."

Tala rolled his eyes at him, while Mariam smacked him across the head. "Get a grip Mike," she sighed. "Or have you forgotten that junior year is supposed to be the worst year ever?"

Oz and I were sitting with the Boba crowd (as we've now taken to calling them) out on the field during lunch. I cheekily swiped a cookie from Johnny's lunch when he wasn't looking, but he simply grinned at me when he found out.

Alright, I'll admit it, I was kinda freaked out that Oz and I wouldn't find anyone to hang out with at school. I mean, who doesn't think about those kinds of things? I guess after belonging to the group of outcasts for so long makes you paranoid about finding friends. So far, I've learned that most of these guys are from pretty well-off families. Ray's dad's in the international food business or something, Johnny's family owns some famous tv station, Mariam's mom manages a chain of hotels… I think you get the picture.

"But seriously guys," I said, when they quieted down a bit. "Why hang out with us? You heard Oz. We cause trouble wherever we go."

"Who hasn't gotten into trouble before?" Tala countered, raising a questioning eyebrow at me. "I think it's safe to say we've all had a few run-ins with the adults before."

Oz snagged a bag of chips from Michael's bag. "Yeah," he said, popping a few crisps into his mouth. "But we've had run-ins with the _law_. That's different from just getting into detention."

"Whatever man," Tyson said, his arm wrapped around Hilary. "We're not here to judge you guys or anything. And honestly, I don't we really care about your pasts."

"Yeah!" Ray pitched in. "Besides, we thought we'd save you from your siblings and their friends."

I chugged the rest of Ozzy's soda. "So I gather Queen and King are pretty infamous here, ya?" Hilary, Mariah and Mariam all exchanged looks of disgust with each other. The boys snorted into their drinks. I'll take that as a yes.

"No offense Di," Mariah said. "But when you hear Queen's name, you automatically think 'bitch'."

"Those two think they own the school," Mariam spat. She tossed her lengthy blue hair over her shoulder, whacking Tala in the face, who seemed oddly unbothered by it. "Just wait, the first week of school, they'll try and re-dominate the entire student body."

"Wow, sounds just like 'em at home," Ozzy said sarcastically. You got that right bro.

Ray smartly intervened and changed our conversation to something less hair-ripping. "You guys should hang out with us after school," he said to us. "We can show you around town, since you're new."

"Um, sure," I said, shrugging at Oz. I quickly stood up, crushing the empty soda can in my hand. "I'll be back," I said, sauntering off to the nearest trash can, leaving Oz to explain to the Boba crowd a little more about who we are. They're actually pretty cool… and definitely too nice to us. But hey, maybe these guys'll finally convince us to stay in school. One can dream, right?

I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to realize I was walking directly into someone else's path. WHAM! My face collided with something resembling a brick, and I stumbled backwards.

"Oww," I groaned, rubbing my poor nose. When the pain subsided slightly, I cracked open an eyelid to see the guy I ran into yesterday staring down at me, looking slightly concerned.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, steadying me. "Are you okay?" He stared at me for a few seconds, before recognizing me from yesterday as well. "Hey, weren't you the girl from the shop before?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's me," I said, somewhat nasally, somewhat embarrassed. Way to go klutz. "Um, sorry. Apparently my eyes have failed to function properly twice now. And your abs are very hard."

The slate-haired stranger laughed, and mmm…. what a sweet sound that was. He also had these gorgeous purpley brownish eyes and chiseled jawline that made me feel ugly, stupid, inferior and like a stupid fangirl at the same time. Curse him.

"I'm Kai," my handsome stranger introduced, extending a hand towards me. Eh? Wait, why is he giving me his hand? Am I supposed to do something with it? Is he gonna touch me? Or—

Oh, right. Handshake. Got it.

"Er, Dina," I said, fighting the red creeping on my face. "Again, sorry bout the whole… running into you blindly. I don't normally do that to everyone."

"Hey, no worries, alright?" Kai said, brushing off the incident. "Anyway, I gotta go, but I'll see you 'round, ok?" With a wave, he slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked off, leaving me standing there like an idiot.

"Helloooo?"

A hand waved sporadically in front of my face. "What?" I asked, turning my head to see Mariam grinning besides me.

"You like him too, huh? she asked me, nodding towards the god that just left. "Don't worry, you're not the only one." I rolled my eyes and chucked the soda can into the trash, my original objective of this entire trip.

"Yeah yeah," I shrugged, shoving my hands into my skirt pockets. "He's just damn good looking, that's all." I knew Mariam didn't believe me, but let me be as we walked back to our little circle, where Ray and Johnny were excitedly telling Ozzy about the upcoming sports try-outs and numerous house parties they were already planning.

As I sat down, Mariam looked at Hilary and Mariah knowingly, and they huddled around me, wanting to hear what just happened. "He used to hang out with us," Mariah said sadly. "But then something happened over summer and poof! he doesn't talk to anyone now." She sat back thoughtfully, crossing her legs. "I wonder what happened."

I shoved another piece of fruit into my mouth. "But haven't any of you guys asked him?" I asked her. "If you were his friends, surely one of you must've had some communication with him."

Hilary sighed. "I think the boys got through to him a little, but you know guys." She glanced pointedly at Tyson, who was guffawing with Michael. "They like to act all macho tough."

I raised an eyebrow at her, before ripping open another bag of chips. It's not everyday you walk into some tall and mysterious guy's abs, and then find out he's got problems just like you. Maybe worse. Guess I'll just have to poke around a bit.

A distant bell rang signaling the start of our next class. "Ah shit!" Tala swore. "We're gonna be late!"

We all scrambled to gather our things before sprinting off to class, which somehow ended up becoming a race to see who could get to class the fastest, which Ray handily won and I amazingly lost. The class, including Doc, cheered my dramatic finish, which consisted of sliding into the classroom in my socks and almost falling out the open window on the other side of the room.

I bowed to my fans, while Ray patted me on the back. "Better luck next time Di," he said cheerfully.

Oh, we'll see about that.

**A/N: And, finito! Sorry this chapter's kinda long (and mostly senseless)… but heyy, there's a shiny review button down below that y'all should push! Do it do it do it do it—**

** Reviews make a stressed out girl happy. the Collegeboard makes me sad. **

**~relakshu**


End file.
